New Beginnings
by inuchick22
Summary: The sequel to Midnight, Hunted, and Thou Shalt Not Kill. Edward and Bella are getting ready to welcome their baby. Will everything turn out for the best? And what happens when it's time to go? Can Bella say goodbye to the place she calls home?
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

This is the final installment of my stories. I know, it's sad.

Well I want to thank every single one of you for your reviews, good and bad. Those reviews kept me writing. So really, thank you all.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

BELLA'S POV

I was laying in the meadow, running my arms through patches of wildflowers. The sun was just above me, and I could see it through the trees. The sky was nice and blue, and the clouds were puffy. My skin was sparkling in the light.

I sighed happily, and closed my eyes. I should have been nervous; actually…I should have been scared. But I wasn't. I was happy.

Renee was a bit frazzled about just coming in, and having to fly in again, but I had told her it was urgent. Her plane was landing at eight, and Edward and I were telling her in the morning.

My hands crept to my stomach, which was still flat. Carlisle guessed that Edward and I had conceived during our week in Alaska, so I wasn't that far along.

Renee had said we weren't ready to have a baby. Was she right?

I felt my head being lifted, and then being set back down on something soft.

"Bella, what are you doing out here alone?" Edward asked softly, combing his fingers through my hair.

"Thinking."

He groaned. Carlisle had also guessed that my hormones were out of whack, which was why Edward couldn't read my mind, and why I couldn't read his.

"It's nothing bad. I'm just nervous about telling my mom I'm pregnant."

"Why?"

I sat up, and turned to face Edward.

"What if she was right? And what if she's mad?"

Edward pulled me to him, resting his chin in my hair.

"Bella, we're going to be great parents. As for your mom being mad, she might be surprised but she'll be so happy."

I looked up.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course."

We sat there for awhile, and then Edward stiffened.

"Who is looking for us?" I asked, envying him.

"Alice. We have to get going."

I stood, and dusted myself off.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Edward put one hand on my waist, and used the other to rest against my cheek.

"I don't want you getting stressed out."

"I'll be okay."

"Edward! Bella! Let's go!" Alice called.

"Come on."

I ran behind Edward, and followed him to the car.

"What if I'm not…"

Edward turned to look at me, and put his hand on mine.

"You are. I know it."

I smiled, and sat back against the seat. Alice looked at us from the rear view mirror.

"I can't wait to find out."

We pulled into the parking spot, and headed up to Carlisle's office.

"Have a seat. The room is almost ready." Carlisle got up.

I sat down next to Edward, while Alice sat in Carlisle's chair.

"You both decided you want to know the sex of the baby…right?"

"Yeah." I smiled, and Edward took my hand.

A knock came at the door.

"Dr. Cullen, the room is ready. Will you need any help?" A nurse stood on the other side of the door.

"No, I can take this one myself."

Carlisle led Edward and I into the room.

EDWARD'S POV

Alice was still cheering when we arrived at the airport.

"I knew it! I told you!" She danced around in the parking lot.

"I was pretty sure of myself," I led Bella into the airport, "but I guess I was wrong."

"Well at least there _is_ a baby." Bella smiled up at me.

We went to the terminal, and sat down.

Carlisle was delighted when the sonogram came out just like a normal baby's…except for the whole heartbeat thing.

He had explained to us that because the baby was mostly vampire, he guessed that it would age, but that because it was also human, that it would need to be bitten to stop the aging process.

It sounded right.

I knew that Bella hadn't cared about the sex, she just wanted there to be a baby. If there hadn't been, it would have been a let down, and Renee would have flown in for nothing.

"Now we have to go shopping, and because it's a-"

"Alice, why don't we wait a little longer for that?" Bella laughed.

"But why? Now we know that it's a-"

"Bella!"

Bella stood, and went to her mom. Alice and I followed.

"Edward, Alice, how are you?" Renee smiled.

"We're great." Alice beamed.

"That's…good. Bella, what is this all about?"

"We're going to get to that tomorrow." Bella took Renee's arm as we went to the baggage claim.

"Should I be scared?"

"No."

I grabbed the bags, and we headed to the parking lot.

"I called a cab to take me to the hotel." Renee went to take the bags from me.

"But I thought you would stay with us." Bella stopped.

"I just…well I don't want to be a bother."

The cab pulled up as if called right then, and so I loaded the bags into the trunk.

"Call me tomorrow Bella." Renee smiled, and got into the cab.

When she was gone, Bella turned to me.

"She's afraid of us…isn't she?"

"Just a little Bella."

She sighed.


	3. Like Mother Like Daughter

Chapter 1

BELLA'S POV

I took a long time in the shower, savoring every minute. I didn't want Renee to hate me. But, how could she hate me. But then again, she had said we weren't ready.

Finally, I turned off the water, and finished getting ready.

"You look nice." Edward kissed my cheek lightly.

"Thanks." I wrung my hands.

"Bella," he pulled my hands apart and took them in his, "stop getting worked up."

"I'm trying."

He bent down to my ear.

"Try harder."

I was even worse in the car. I tapped my fingernails, or what was left of them, against the car door.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward sighed.

We had called Renee to tell her we would meet her at the little coffee shop near where Charlie's house was.

When we got there, Renee was waiting inside.

"Guys!" She waved.

Edward led me to the table, holding my hand tightly in his.

"So, how are you two this morning?" She sipped her coffee.

"Fine." Edward squeezed my hand.

"Yeah."

"Bella, you're acting strange. What's wrong?"

"Well, there's something we have to tell you."

"What is it?"

I looked around, searching desperately for something to get me out of this.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

I got up and rushed to the bathroom. Inside, I sat down against the door.

"Bella." Edward knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"Let me in."

"No!"

"Bella let me in."

"You'll make me come back out."

"Bella you're acting like a baby."

I opened the door.

"Then should I be _having_ a baby?"

Edward sighed, and hugged me.

"This isn't about Renee is it? You're unsure about this."

I nodded.

"Bella, I told you…you're going to be a great mom."

"But what if I mess up at this?"

"Bella," Edward pulled me away from him, "trust me. You won't mess up."

I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Do we have to go back?"

He laughed. "Yes."

Back at the table, Renee was waiting.

"I thought you two had left me."

"Mom, I'm just going to come right out and say it."

I froze.

Renee leaned in, waiting.

"I'm…pregnant."

Her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" She asked breathlessly.

"We had an ultrasound done yesterday."

Edward smiled and grabbed my hand.

"We're having a boy."

"Bella, don't get me wrong…I want you to have kids…but this soon?"

"Mom, we're ready."

"Are you?"

"Yes, we are."

She sucked in her cheeks.

"Well."

"That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?"

"Congratulations. Or, I'm so happy for you." I stood.

"Bella-"

"Mom, Edward and I are so happy. Why can't you be happy for us? We're having a baby."

By this time, heads had turned.

"Bella, calm down." Edward whispered.

"Bella," Renee stood, "I am happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yes Bella."

Renee hugged me, tears falling from her eyes.

Everyone around us clapped.

Edward just laughed.

"Like mother like daughter…making a scene."

EDWARD'S POV

It seemed that after unloading the secret of being pregnant onto her mom, Bella was able to start looking pregnant.

A small, almost unnoticeable bump had formed where her stomach was. The second it appeared, Alice dragged Bella and me out shopping for maternity clothes.

"Come on." Alice led us into the store.

"We're coming." I said, shooing her ahead.

"Alice." Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"Bella-" I stopped.

_Geez could she be anymore annoying?_

"What is it?" Bella let go of my hand.

"Jessica is here…with Lauren and some other girls."

Bella's eyes widened and she glanced down at her stomach.

"They can't see me like this!"

I looked around, and spotted the dressing rooms.

"Come on."

I took Bella's hand, and we raced inside.

"I'm going to find Alice, stay here."

I went off, searching for Alice in the maternity section. She was ripping things off the shelves like the place was on fire.

"Alice, come on."

"What is it?"

I explained everything.

"Alright, let's go." She handed me the clothes.

We went into the dressing rooms, and gave Bella the clothes.

"Geez Alice." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Just try them on Bella." Alice smiled.

Alice and I waited outside for Bella, as she modeled each outfit.

I didn't look at the clothes; I was too busy looking at her stomach. We were doing something that was considered impossible. My Bella and I.

Once Bella tried everything on, I took the clothes from her and we headed to the check-out counter.

"Edward! Alice! No way." Bella shook her head.

"Bella just let us get them." Alice handed her credit card to the checker.

"No! Come on now!" She stamped her foot.

"Bella, just relax." I patted her arm.

"Bella?"

Bella froze, and grabbed a magazine from the rack, holding it in front of her stomach.

"H-hey Jessica." She smiled.

"What are you all doing?" Jessica joined us, her friends trailing close behind.

"Just shopping."

"For what? Oh, clothes!" Jessica went for the pile.

"No wait-"

Jessica's smile faded.

"Molly's Maternity?"

Lauren and the other girls gaped.

Bella slowly put the magazine back.

"You're pregnant?" Jessica stared.

"Yeah." Bella said, hardly above a whisper.

"B-but…wow." She looked up at Bella's face.

"What's so wow about it? Women have babies all the time."

"I just…are you two married?" Jessica looked from me to Bella.

"Yes, we are." I took Bella's hand.

"Yeah, and they're happy. Got a problem with that?" Alice put her hands on her hips.

"No." Jessica looked away.

Lauren and the other girls laughed.

Alice turned to them.

"Keep laughing and I'll tear your faces off."

"Are you finished?" The checker asked nervously.

"Yes we are." Alice grabbed a few bags, and Bella took one.

I followed them out, leaving the girls behind.

"Bella let me get that." I took the bag from her.

"Those girls are so…" Alice threw the bags into the trunk.

"Don't let them upset you." I took Bella's hand as we got into the car.

"I just wish that they could understand."

"Who needs them?"

Bella smiled.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem Bella." Alice waved.

I put my arm around Bella, and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Mike will be so jealous."

"He already is," I laughed, "Jessica's on the phone with him right now."


	4. I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

Chapter 2

**Forgive me…I wrote this part while listening to Come Away With Me by Norah Jones…if you get my drift.**

EDWARD'S POV

"Bella." I was lying on the bed, watching as she slowly walked in.

She was wearing a maternity nightgown, and she was pushing her hair back. She looked beautiful. The pregnancy made her glow.

"Hey." She bit her lip playfully.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

I held my arms out, and she slowly walked over, and came into them.

"How's Mike taking the news?" She asked against my chest.

"He's in disbelief."

Bella leaned up, and kissed my chin.

"Are you in the mood?" I asked.

She playfully hit me, and laid her head back down.

"Maybe. For now, let's just stay like this."

I held Bella close, my mind going back to times when I didn't have her.

Watching couples sit together in lunchrooms everywhere, while I sat without someone to talk to. Even watching Emmett and Rosalie, or Jasper and Alice made me feel lonely.

"Oh!"

I looked down.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

She looked up smiling, and moved my hand onto her stomach.

"Feel that?"

I waited, and felt something against my hand.

"What is that?"

"The baby…he's kicking."

"Already?"

"Well, he is a vampire." Bella laughed, keeping her hand on mine.

I kissed her hair.

"Bella, I'm so glad I found you."

"I'm glad you found me too."

I gently laid Bella on her back, and being careful of her bump, I began kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me closer.

BELLA'S POV

The next few months seemed to fly by. All the while, Edward and I grew more anxious, and I grew bigger, to my dismay.

"Rosalie. Emmett." I stared.

"Do you like it?" Rosalie tugged at one of her golden locks.

"I love it."

Emmett lifted the baby cradle up, and looked to me.

"Up in your room?"

"Sure, yeah. I can get it you know."

"Edward would kill me if he found out I let you lift anything."

Emmett headed upstairs.

"Rosalie, you guys didn't have to buy me that."

"Sure we did…and it's not just for you. It's for my nephew." She smiled.

"Rosalie," I hugged her, "I'm so glad you like me now."

"I'm glad I like you too. I was such an idiot." She laughed, and let go.

"Who's an idiot?" Edward walked in, carrying a high chair.

My eyes widened.

"Edward," I touched my stomach, "you said that you were taking Alice to get something."

"We did get something…well some _things_." He walked past me.

"Where should I put this Bella?" Alice walked in, carrying a toy chest.

"Alice…" I went to her.

"What? You need this stuff."

"At least let me carry it." I took the chest.

In a flash, Edward was at my side, and had grabbed the chest from me.

"Bella." His tone seemed to warn me.

"Edward, I'm not breakable." I rolled my eyes.

"You're right," without putting the chest down, he put his hand against my stomach, "but you're carrying our baby."

"Alright, enough." Rosalie pushed past us, but turned to wink at me.

"Now take the chest upstairs. I'll be up in a second with the toys. Jasper's getting the rocking chair."

"Toys? Rocking chair?"

A pain shot up through my stomach, but I figured it was a surge of excitement, and sat down.

"Well, you need a place to rock the baby, and he needs toys." Alice went upstairs, and Jasper followed.

I sighed, and straightened up as another pain shot up through my stomach.

Carlisle walked in, with Esme following close behind.

"Bella, hey." Carlisle smiled.

"Don't tell me you two have more things." I stood, and came over to them.

"No." Esme laughed.

Carlisle walked by to head up the stairs.

The next pain was a lot sharper than the last. I reached out, without realizing, for support from Esme.

"Bella?" She looked at me.

Carlisle turned.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Sit down."

Esme helped me sit back down.

"Bella, are you feeling any pain in your stomach or back?" Carlisle asked, bending down in front of me.

"Yeah." I rubbed my shoulder.

"I think," Carlisle stood and turned to Esme, "that you should get Edward."

I stared up at him.

"You don't think-"

"I think you're going into labor."

EDWARD'S POV

"Bella, just squeeze my hand when it hurts." I coaxed.

We were sitting in the backseat of Carlisle's car. He and Esme were in the front. The others were following us.

"I don't want to break your hand." Bella squeezed my hand harder, trying to get comfortable.

"We're almost there Bella." Esme turned around, and smoothed back Bella's hair.

"Edward," she smiled at me through her pain, "we're going to be parents."

I kissed her hair.

"Bella I love you. We're going to get through this."

She nodded, and squeezed my hand again, suppressing a groan.

We finally pulled into the parking lot, and I rushed Bella into the hospital. Carlisle ran ahead, ordering that a room be prepared. Esme waited for the others, while I carried Bella into the room Carlisle pointed out.

"Alright, Bella, I'll be back soon. Just try to relax." Carlisle ran from the room.

"Oh!" Bella cried.

I kneeled down next to her, and took her hand. I then began humming her lullaby.

It seemed to calm her down a little bit. She even hummed along with me, until the next contraction came.

"Edward…I don't know if I can do this." She looked into my eyes.

I took her face in my hands.

"Yes…yes you can. I'm right here. Forever."

She laid her head back against the pillow as Carlisle came in.

"Alright Bella, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news, I'm confident that we can get through this. The bad news, I don't want to risk hurting the baby…so I can't give you any drugs."

Bella's eyes widened.

"No…drugs?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh God." A tear escaped her eye, and she squeezed my hand harder.

"Alright, now let's get started." Carlisle checked Bella.

"Well?" I asked.

"You can't start pushing yet. Maybe in an hour."

"Until then…what do we do?"

"Until then, try to get her through each contraction. We'll be here if you need any help." Carlisle patted Bella's shoulder.

"Thanks." She forced a smile.

"I'll be down the hall if you need me."

When we were alone, I pulled a chair over, and sat down.

"Contraction." Bella's face twisted into a pained expression.

"Do you remember when you saw us for the first time? When you were talking to Jessica about us?"

She nodded a whimper escaping.

"I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Right then and there. I wanted to come up to you…and just take you away to be mine."

"Really?"

"The truth was," I smiled, "I knew I loved you before I met you."

"Edward." Bella kissed me.

"Feeling better?"

"A little."

BELLA'S POV

An hour later, that baby was coming.

"Alright Bella, I need you to give me a good push, but don't get too tired yet." Carlisle said.

"Bella, just push, I'm right here." Edward held my hand, sitting right next to me.

"Okay."

I pushed, feeling a ripping pain through my stomach.

"Good push Bella. That was great." Edward smiled.

"Alright Bella, just two more and you two will be the proud parents of a baby boy." Carlisle smiled too.

I pushed again, and memories of Edward and I flooded back to me. Edward and I…we would be together forever. And we would have a baby to share.

"Just one more Bella! One more!" Edward shouted, the happiness in his voice flooding through the room.

I squeezed Edward's hand, and pushed with all of my might.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was hearing a sharp cry, and Edward's happy voice.

"It's a boy Bella!"


	5. Charlie Carlisle Cullen

Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

It must have been only a few seconds that I had blacked out, because when I could see again, Carlisle was still at the end of the bed.

"Did you hear Bella? It _is_ a boy." Edward leaned over, and kissed me.

"Is he alright?"

"I think so," Edward smiled, "you did great."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did. I'm so proud of you."

"Would you like to hold him now?" Carlisle carried a bundle over to me.

"Yes." My voice was so quiet.

He carefully laid the bundle in my arms, and Edward pulled the chair closer.

"He's beautiful." Edward stared.

"It's amazing…the immense feeling of love that washes over you." I touched the baby's cheek.

"Thank you Carlisle." I stared up at him.

"You did a great job Bella. I'll go get a new room set up for you." Carlisle slapped Edward on the back, and left.

"Edward," I handed him the baby, "can you believe it?"

He stared down at our son, smiling.

"We have a son."

I kissed Edward's forehead.

"What are we going to call our son?" He looked at me.

"I was thinking…maybe we should name him after our dads."

Edward thought.

"Charlie Carlisle Cullen. I like it."

EDWARD'S POV

I carried Bella into the new room, while Carlisle went to show the baby to the others. He was going to call Renee and tell her Bella had given birth and that she and the baby were okay.

"Bella, my love, is there anything I can get you?" I asked, pushing back some of her hair.

"A bath sounds great." Her eyes almost rolled back into her head.

"Done." I buzzed for a nurse.

"Edward you can't-"

"This is Nurse Hannah what can I get for you?" The nurse asked over the PA system.

"Can I get a basin filled with warm water and a sponge please?"

"I'll be right there."

I turned to Bella.

"You're going to give me a sponge bath?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?"

She laid her head back, smiling.

The nurse arrived, leaving me with the basin and sponge.

_If only all men could be like that._

I laughed.

"What is it?" Bella asked, sitting up.

"Nothing."

I slowly lifted her hospital gown up, and carefully sponged her skin. She seemed very happy.

"Edward, do you think that Charlie will grow up alright?"

I looked up, but kept sponging.

"Of course. Why?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know, do you think we can do this without messing up?"

"Well," I pulled the gown down, "we always have forever to try again."

Her face became serious.

"Not anytime soon."

I laughed.

"Of course not."

Just then, the door opened. Alice swooped in first, carrying Charlie in her arms. Jasper followed close behind, and Emmett and Rosalie followed.

"Bella! I can't believe you had a baby!" Alice beamed, and carefully handed Charlie to me.

"Me neither." Bella hugged her.

"How was it?"

Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"Let's save that for a later time."

"Edward, man." Emmett grabbed a chunk of my hair, and moved my head around.

"Emmett, man, I'm holding the baby."

"Oh, ha-ha…sorry." He bit his lip, smiling at Bella.

"Bella, he's amazing." Rosalie hugged Bella.

"Thank you."

"Your mom says she's flying in tomorrow. She was so excited."

"I'm so glad." Bella laid back against the pillow, wiping her forehead.

"Well we're going to head on home, unless you need us to stay." Alice looked at both of us.

"No, we're alright." I nodded.

"I'll be back in the morning." Alice ran after the others, blowing Bella a kiss.

Bella scooted over, and patted next to her.

I carefully handed her Charlie, and laid next to her, putting my arm around her.

"Look at the happy family." Esme smiled, Carlisle coming in after her.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Well I'm going to keep you overnight, just to make sure everything is okay. Tomorrow, if everything's alright, you can go home."

Bella nodded.

"I have to make my rounds, but I'll be back later." Carlisle turned.

"Carlisle, did you hear the baby's name?"

Carlisle turned back around.

"No, I didn't."

"Charlie Carlisle Cullen. Thanks for delivering the baby." Bella smiled at Carlisle.

"Of course Bella." He smiled, and then turned to leave.

"I'm going to head home to supervise the others." Esme rolled her eyes.

"Have fun."

Esme kissed Bella's forehead, and left.

"Any other people we should be expecting?" I smiled, and turned to Bella.

"I don't think so."

"Good."

Bella rested her head against my shoulder.

I looked down at little Charlie, and smiled. I was a dad.

BELLA'S POV

_Bella!_

_Yeah?_

_Where are you?_

_In the meadow._

Edward was glad to be able to read my mind again. I was glad to be able to read minds again period.

I was sitting on a blanket I had spread out, and Charlie was lying out on it. He fingered a set of plastic keys, smiling.

"Do you like the meadow?" I kissed his cheeks, making him smile bigger.

"Makes sense that he would." Edward said, sitting down next to me.

"Can you believe he's three weeks old?" I patted my flat stomach, which had mercifully flattened out almost instantly after giving birth.

"Bella we have to talk."

"What is it?" I messed with Charlie's foot, looking over at Edward.

"Summer is almost over, which means school will be starting again."

"Right?"

Edward touched my cheek.

"It's time to move."

"Move?"

"We have to move, before high school starts again. We're going to Alaska, where we're going to be enrolled as juniors."

"What about Charlie?" I picked Charlie up, holding him close.

"Charlie will pose as Carlisle and Esme's son."

"And what about us?"

"We can be boyfriend and girlfriend…but we can't tell people we're married."

I looked down at Charlie.

"So I can't be home with Charlie?"

Edward touched my face.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish we could stay with him."

"Can we at least come home during lunch to see him?" My eyes widened.

"Of course."

Edward kissed my neck.

"I have to say goodbye."

He nodded sadly.

I had to say goodbye to Forks. Forks, where I had lived with my dad. Forks, where I had made friends. Forks, where I had met Edward. Forks, where Edward I and had the meadow.

Forks…my home.


	6. New Memories

Chapter 4

EDWARD'S POV

"You seem tense tonight." I massaged Bella's shoulders.

She grabbed her hair, and pulled it to the front.

"No." She laid the back of her head against my shoulder.

I leaned down, and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Then what's wrong?" I whispered.

She closed her eyes.

"We're leaving Forks."

"I know."

"Forks, where we first met," she turned around to face me, "Forks, where we were destined to be married…to make a beautiful baby." She turned to the crib at the foot of the bed.

"I know," I inched closer, putting my arms around her shoulders, "but we have to move on Bella."

"It won't be easy."

"I know. It never is."

She sighed heavily, putting her hands on mine.

"And Charlie…we'll be apart from our son during school hours." Her voice cracked, and I knew tears were coming.

"Bella my love, I will miss our son too, but we can come home during lunch to be with him, and we can take off a few days to spend with him."

"Why can't we just tell everyone that he's our son?"

"It's just too complicated Bella."

I felt tears on my hands, as they slipped between the cracks of her fingers. I spun her around, cradling her in my arms like I did with Charlie.

"All I really want are you and Charlie. As long as we have each other, it doesn't matter where we are."

"I know, it's just…this is where we have so many memories. This is where I lived with my dad."

I looked down, and wiped away Bella's tears.

"We can visit anytime you want."

Charlie began crying then.

Bella was quick to get up, and picked him up from the cradle. I watched as she put him against her chest, and patted his back lovingly.

She hummed the lullaby I had made for her. I had hummed that lullaby to Bella when she was a human, every night when she was going to sleep.

Now, Bella was humming it to our baby.

I got up, and stood behind her, my arm around her waist. I began humming along with her, running my other hand up and down the back of Charlie's soft head.

BELLA'S POV

I scribbled down the message quickly, and handed it to Alice.

Keep your mind clear, I don't want Edward following me.

She nodded, and took Charlie from my arms.

I grabbed a jacket, and pulled it on over my tank top. I then ran outside, and when I was a safe distance from the house, I stopped to walk.

Outside it was muggy from the rain. A soft fog had formed, and I broke the blanket as I walked through it.

I heard the soft sound of a few bikes. I remembered being at the age where you had to ride your bike everywhere you went.

It got pretty warm, so I pulled my long hair into a ponytail.

The bikes came into view, and I saw that there were four boys riding down the dirt road. The looked like they were probably freshman.

I smiled as the rode past.

Then I heard one of them whistle.

"Lookin' good!"

I turned around. The boys hadn't stopped, but they had looked back.

_Nice ass._

_I would do her._

"That's enough." I laughed, and turned back around.

Luckily they just rode off, and I blew them off.

I walked by the tiny parking lot where Edward had led me to junior year. He had told me he was taking me somewhere to show me why he couldn't be out on sunny days. That day, he had taken me to our meadow.

Our beautiful meadow, where we had been so close to each other for one of the first times. The meadow, where the wildflowers and beautiful grass grew wildly. Now, we were moving far away from our meadow.

I kept walking. If I went to the meadow, it would be too hard. I couldn't say goodbye to the meadow.

So instead, I kept going. I found myself in the parking lot of the high school. Edward had not only saved my life for the first of many times here, but he had also proposed to me.

_"W-what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly._

_"Bella, I am 104 years old. My whole life, I've been empty. Then, you walked into my life, with your clumsiness, your warmth, and your beauty. For 104 years I've been empty…and I don't want to feel that way for the next 104 years."_

_He pulled a box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond I had ever seen. But the best part was that surrounding the band, were little topaz stones._

_"Bella Swan, I have saved your life many times before this. I want you to save mine. Will you marry me?"_

_All I could do was barely whisper, "Yes."_

"Yes." I whispered to myself.

_Bella Cullen where are you!_

Edward had found me.

I jumped behind a car, and waited to hear her footsteps.

Quickly, I thought.

_Don't even come to the meadow._

I then heard him run, and knew he had fallen for it. It was a miracle.

When he was gone, I got up, and kept going.

The next place I came to was Charlie's house. I stopped, looking at the For Sale sign with hatred. I hated that Charlie was dead.

I walked inside, using the old key I had taken. I stopped in the kitchen. The movers had taken all of the downstairs furniture, but hadn't gotten to the upstairs yet.

I imagined the table, the fridge, everything. I imagined Charlie waiting in front of the TV for me to bring dinner to the table. Maybe I should have made more of it.

I walked up the stairs, touching the railing.

The bathroom was still the same. I remembered my human minutes, taking hot showers to calm myself down when I remembered that Edward Cullen was in my room.

I touched the sink, remembering the time I had hit my head against the counter. Edward had been furious, because he hadn't stopped me from hurting myself.

"Maybe I should start coming into the bathroom with you!" He had yelled.

"Oh no, no you don't." I had said dizzily.

I laughed, and headed to my old bedroom door. I took an unnecessary breath, and opened the door.

My room was still the same. I remembered Edward humming me to sleep as he held me in his arms at night. I remembered Edward kissing my neck, making my knees give in. I remembered catching him going through my drawers.

If I looked close enough, I saw the ghosts of the old us. Edward sat in the rocking chair, holding me in his lap. I was smiling, my head against his chest.

"I love you."

"You are my life now."

They waved to me, as if saying goodbye.

The tears stung my eyes, and I fell to my knees. Well, I would have fallen to my knees…if two arms hadn't caught me before they could touch the ground.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Saying goodbye." The tears streamed down my face.

I heard a sigh, and then I was being carried to the bed.

"I know this is hard. I know you're sad…so am I. This is where we met, where we got engaged, and married, and where we had a baby. But more importantly, this is where you lived with your dad."

"I miss him so much Edward. I took him for granted."

"No you didn't Bella. You loved Charlie, and Charlie loved you."

"I'm going to miss this house, this city. Even though Forks is boring, you made it wonderful." I turned and kissed Edward.

He laid back, and I got on top of him, kissing him.

I put my hands underneath his shirt, and ran them up and down his chest. He pulled me down closer.

It was like old times, except more physical.

Finally, we stopped, and Edward held me as I laid on top of him.

"Bella, I got you two presents." Edward said finally.

"What?" I groaned.

He laughed.

"First," he moved a strand of hair from my face, "I bought this house."

I raised my head, still lying on him.

"What?"

"I bought this house, so we can always come back."

I smiled.

"Thank you."

"The other present…is that I bought the meadow."

My eyes widened.

"You bought the meadow?"

"Yes, I bought the land where the meadow is. Now, we can always go back."

I kissed his chin, and laid my head back down on his chest.

And then he hummed my lullaby, as we laid on my bed one final time.

**Powerful…I was listening to the beginning of Rockabye by Shawn Mullins as I wrote this part. I nearly cried you guys.**

EDWARD'S POV

It was time to go.

It was time to leave the place that had meant the most to me out of all the places I had been my whole life. This was where I had met the love of my life.

Bella had gone back to Charlie's house, one more time.

I had decided to let her go alone, so that she could do what she wanted alone.

"Ready?" Alice asked, her eyes sad.

"Are you?"

She shook her head, and I hugged her close.

"Will everything be the same?"

"Sure, except now we have Bella…and little Charlie."

She smiled, and backed away.

"Hey Alice, come here!" Jasper called.

Alice ran off.

Esme came out of the house, carrying Charlie. I took him from her, holding him tightly in my arms.

"Carlisle and I are leaving. I think Emmett and Rosalie are too, so we'll see you, Bella, Jasper, and Alice at the house." Esme touched my cheek.

"Alright."

She walked off, getting into the car with Carlisle.

"Well, it's time to go." Jasper said.

"Do you want us to wait?" Alice asked.

"No, I'll catch up." I said without turning from the house.

I heard the cars pull out, and I knew I was alone.

I looked up at the house, imagining Bella and I up in our room. So many memories.

"This is where your mom and I lived kiddo." I said, still looking up at the house.

I remembered seeing Bella open the door, and come out in her wedding dress. How beautiful she looked.

"And even though I'm going to miss it," I looked down, "we have forever to make new memories. And now we have you to share them with."

I got into the car after strapping Charlie into his car seat in the back.

I drove to Charlie's house, and parked outside. Bella must have heard, because she just walked out.

Her hair was dark and curly, hanging down her front. Her brown eyes were sad, but beautiful. She was wearing a dark green blouse and a pair of dark jeans. She looked up, and saw me watching her.

_This is it._

_This is it._

I was standing in front of the porch in a second.

She looked down at me from the top step, and came down slowly.

"We promised to be together forever. We said vows Edward."

I understood.

"I also said that I would protect you."

A tear escaped her eye, just as one had that night we had fought. "Then keep me close."

"Forever."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

BELLA'S POV

"He really likes it when you hum the lullaby Edward wrote for me." I patted Charlie's butt as I held him on my hip.

"Alright." Esme smiled.

"He really likes his plastic rings too. He usually bites at them, and it's not that big of a deal…so if he does, just let him."

"Alright."

"Oh, and if you want to read to him," I pointed over to the bookcase with my free hand, "I always read him Rain Dance by Kathi Appelt…and I try to do different voices for each page."

"Alright."

Edward came up behind me.

"Bella, I think Esme can handle it."

I bit my lip.

"I know…I just-"

"I understand sweetheart," Esme touched my cheek, "you're nervous."

I half smiled.

"He'll be the only thing on my mind."

"Ahem." Edward tapped my shoulder.

"Besides Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"Well we should get going so we aren't late."

"Oh."

I looked down at Charlie.

"I love you so much sweetie, be a good boy." I kissed his head at least 20 times before I handed him over to Esme.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of him." Esme smiled.

"Bye kiddo." Edward kissed Edward's cheek, and patted his shoulder.

"Have a good first day!"

Edward and I walked hand in hand out to the car.

When we got in, I watched Esme holding Charlie on the porch. I kept watching until I couldn't see them anymore.

"He'll be fine my love." Edward leaned over and touched my shoulder.

"I know."

"Let's just try to have a good day. I signed up to be in every single one of your classes, and the same last name will hopefully get us sitting next to each other."

"Okay." I gripped his hand a little tighter as we pulled in.

"Are you ready?" Edward kissed my cheek.

"Yeah." I looked into his topaz eyes, and smiled.

_I love you._

_I love you too._

Our lips touched briefly before we got out of the car.

The school wasn't too big, and it was one building. There were students scattered all over the place.

I had chosen to wear a pair of jeans and a blouse, just so I wouldn't look too overdressed but too underdressed.

_Whoa…must be the new girl._

_She's pretty hot. But who is that guy?_

_That guy is gorgeous._

_Wow, what a hottie._

Edward searched for whoever had said those things about me, but I tugged his hand.

"Relax, it's our first day."

"And the guys are already after you."

"The girls are after you too."

"I don't care…it's those guys." Edward snarled as a guy looked me up and down.

We walked inside, and headed in the direction of our homeroom.

EDWARD'S POV

I wished Bella hadn't chosen to wear a fire engine red blouse. It looked insanely beautiful on her, and the guys took notice. If they knew she was married and had once carried my baby, they would back off.

_Come to papa._

_Oh baby, come this way._

I tried to ignore them, and followed Bella into the room. Bella and I picked seats right next to each other, at the front of the room.

"Hey, you two must be new here." A girl said, coming to stand in front of us.

_He's so cute._

"Yes we are. My name is Bella Cullen, and this is Edward Cullen." Bella smiled.

"So you two are brother and sister?"

_What a relief!_

"Actually, it's a long story, but we're adopted and we're dating."

She wrinkled her nose.

"Weird."

_Crap…he's taken._

The rest of homeroom was good, except for a few more guys.

"How do you think Charlie is?" Bella asked low enough so that I was the only one who heard her.

"He's fine, my love." I took her hand.

_Come on Charlie, let's go read._

"I hope he's not missing us too much."

I smiled at her.

From homeroom, we went to our other classes. Alice had two classes with us, while we had one class with Jasper, and three with Emmett. But we all had the same lunch period.

"Can we go?" Bella asked, pulling on my hand.

"Yeah," I started leading her outside, "let's go."

We raced home, and found Esme carrying Charlie around.

"Hey guys, I think he misses his mommy and daddy." Esme handed Charlie over to Bella.

"I missed you sweetie." She stroked her cheek against his head.

"I missed you too kiddo. How is he?" I touched Charlie's head, and looked over at Esme.

"He's been great. I read him his story, and we played with some toys."

"Are you having fun?" Bella smiled, and laid Charlie on the couch.

She lifted his shirt and made farting noises against his stomach. He laughed.

"I'm going to go grab something." Bella stood, and went upstairs.

"How's she doing?" Esme asked as I picked Charlie up.

"She misses Charlie, so do I." I kissed the top of Charlie's head.

"How are the boys?" Esme's eyebrows rose.

"I want to beat them all up."

Bella came down the stairs, carrying a book.

"We better be going." She frowned.

"Alright."

Bella kissed Charlie, and then headed outside. I handed Charlie back to Esme.

Back at school, everyone was still at lunch.

"Let's just hang out, out here." Bella pulled me against her.

I kissed her, pressing her harder against the wall.

_Edward, come here for a second._

"You better go." Bella bit her lip.

"Alright, be right back."

I went inside the lunchroom, and headed over to Alice.

"Yeah?"

"A whole bunch of the guys are planning on sneaking into the girls locker room to catch a peek at Bella." Alice said.

I gritted my teeth.

"They won't."

I headed back to where Bella was.

"What was that all about?" She asked, pulling me closer.

"Nothing."

When it came time for gym class, I changed faster then I ever had, and waited for the boys to show up.

"Shh, we have to be quiet." I heard a guy say.

"She looks so hot man."

"I know, she's the hottest girl I've ever seen."

"I want to get into her pants so bad."

I snarled, and came around the corner.

They turned, just as I lunged at them.

I took them all, and flung them up against the wall at once.

"What the hell!"

"If you ever dare to look at my wi-girlfriend…I will beat the shit out of all of you. So don't ever try and look at her."

"Chill man."

I let them go, and they ran off.

I saw that all the girls were watching me. Bella was at the front, smiling.

She walked up to me, pressing her lips against mine.

"Cullen! Cullen!" The coach blew his whistle.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Both of you, go to the dean's. No PDA around here."

So Bella and I walked hand in hand to the dean's office…after making a pit stop to the car.

Somehow I knew, as the day ended, that Bella and I would be alright.

When school let out, we went home to join our son, where we became the family we were.


	8. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Guys I'm so sad…that was the end!

But…

…did you guys HONESTLY want me to write another one?

If you do, I will…I just didn't think you guys would want me to.

But I have to please my audience, so if you want me to continue, tell me.

**Wow...like over ten reviews telling me to keep going. Well, despite my thinking it was a good ending, I'll write another one, so it will be up soon hopefully...if not, don't freak out.**


End file.
